


"What the fuck, Mingyu."

by glozing



Series: behind the stage: seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, No Daddy Kink, WOW I LOVE GYUHAO, inspired from that legendary got7 vine, ish, just calling minghao daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glozing/pseuds/glozing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remake of the one got7 vine of jackson and jaebum and food</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What the fuck, Mingyu."

**Author's Note:**

> DANCEPOWER--a dance group minghao was in predebut, he was pretty much the gang leader lmao
> 
> and yes, there was a member nicknamed cockroach

"OKAY, the stealing trick didn't work, I got my ass beat by Seungcheol by trying to offer Minghao a hand job for it, so now what?" Mingyu was defeated and hungry. "I work too far hard for this. I'm sad. I'm mad." He fell onto the cheap PLEDIS sofa that After School bought back in the 1800s, sighing out his soul. Seungkwan also was there, along with Vernon, Dino, DK, and Hoshi. It was pretty much a group therapy session for when Mingyu lost Minghao's arguments. This time? Minghao didn't let him have a chocolate bar. It was twenty minutes since, and Mingyu is NOT giving up. Now, he was listing words that explained how he felt, making Dino roll his eyes and going back to looking over Vernon's shoulder, watching the games he was playing on his phone. "Okay, I've officially run out of words. Tell me things that are upsetting." The group thought for a moment. They started calling out words."

"My rituals of reviving Michael Jackson aren't working."

"I felt the lump in my throat as I looked into his brown chocolate eyes..."

"I'm pretty fucking angry bro."

"JEONGHAN ISN'T A FUCKING LOYAL HOE!" They heard in the distance, following a door swinging open in the next room over.

"SEUNGCHEOL THINKING JEONGHAN LIKES HIM MORE EVEN THOUGH HE DOESN'T PLAY HIS GUITAR SOFTLY FOR HIM TO SLEEP SOUNDLY," another voice shouted. They all looked at each other, knowing exactly who it was.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, AMERICAN JESUS FUCK." While Vernon was laughing at Seungcheol's English reply, Dino was mortified and clinging onto Seungkwan (who whacked him off right after). 

"Smad," DK and Hoshi replied in unison with expressionless, serious faces. They high-fived shortly after, which made Seungkwan chuck his pink glittery phone at Hoshi. Hoshi cried out like a dying moose, clinging onto DK.

"I didn't read all of those fucking Tumblr imagines and improved my vocabulary for this shit," Seungkwan complained. This peaked Vernon's interest.

"Okay, so, no homo, but it was Verkwan, right?" Dino smacked him on the head because he lost the game from the distraction. Seungkwan rolled his eyes after he picked up his pink phone that was tainted for life from touching Hoshi.

"No, I only read about Eunwoo of Astro," Seungkwan swooned. "I still adore that lovely minion-loving dumpster fire." Hansol glared and went back to his phone, Chan whining when he exited the game to google "Unoo."

Mingyu now was rolling his eyes, watching the "therapists" fooling around. He looked back at Minghao, who was taking a small bite of the bar. He needed to get to that bar very, very badly.

"Okay, so how do I get Minghao to share his candy bar with me?" The group was sent back into thought, except for Hansol, who was so confused on why this "Unoo" was a location in Dubai. Seokmin's head went up. Mingyu knew he would regret this, but it was all he got. He pointed at DK for him to speak.

"Do aeygo," DK whispered harshly to Mingyu. Mingyu was desperate for food at this point so he went straight up to Minghao, who was glaring at him on the other side of the room as he walked up.

"Please don't," Minghao pleaded, taking a bite of the chocolate. Mingyu put on a stupid smile and was ready to show the skills his mother gave him. He went into a ridiculous pose and did an eye smile.

"Please give me chocolate!" Mingyu squeaked in a high voice. He could feel his soul begging for the release for death as the words left his mouth. Mingyu peaked an eye open, seeing Minghao take an exaggerated bite of the chocolate bar, having only one square left. Mingyu rushed right back to the group therapy session.

"IDEAS, NOW," Mingyu yelled, making the whole group jump. Seungkwan raised his hand, smirking a smirk that Mingyu didn't see. "YES, SEUNGKWAN. PLEASE."

"Call him daddy," Seungkwan answered, trying to hold in his laughter. Chan looked up as well, watching the mess unfold. "Don't forget the aegyo!" He added, wearing a cute, innocent smile. Vernon finally looked up from his google researching. "Say no homo at the end," Hansol said affirmatively. Mingyu just wanted to get back there as soon as possible, so he didn't realize Hoshi and DK dying in silent laughter. He spun on his heel and went to the other side again. Wonwoo and Jun came into the room, baffled by the group of boys dying, Minghao giving Mingyu a death stare, and Mingyu walking up to him way too confidently. Jun stopped him.

"Woah there, hot shot, what are you doing?" Mingyu puffed his chest out again. Wonwoo gave him a weird look, silently judging him.

"Minghao isn't my hyung anymore," Mingyu joked. "He is my daddy." Jun and Wonwoo simply walked away after that, turning Jihoon around with them, who was entering the room behind them. "Weird shit's goin' on isn't it?" Jihoon asked. Jun and Wonwoo quickly nodded, leaving the scene. Mingyu was making his final strides, and Minghao was lowering his mouth onto the chocolate square. _'This was it,'_ Mingyu thought, quickening his pace. He got into stance, looking at Minghao with squinty eyes from his smile.

"Daddy, give me food please!" Mingyu said in the cutest voice he could manage. And then, he could hear everybody laughing. _'FOR THE CHOCOLATE!'_ His mind screamed. He peeked open his eye once again, seeing Minghao have a face of t o t a l disgust. To top it all off and to hit the spot, he wiggled around and winked once again. Minghao still was giving him the face of disgust, but was cringing very, very hard. Minghao then walked up and away, putting the chocolate near his mouth, and Mingyu knew it was over. He rolled his eyes, knowing Seungcheol wouldn't buy another in two weeks because of the ninety-five line's stupid rule of only buying twenty a month. He went back to the group, ready to pass out in defeat. This was it, Thughao was back. He could feel DANCEPOWER lurking in the corners to pop a cap in his ass, then to b-boy all over his dead body at his funeral. 

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his middle from behind, then quickly spinning him around.

_Yep, DANCEPOWER has returned. His mind was dizzy, and he was stumbling, ready for Cockroach to pop out and announce the dance battle._

But that didn't happen. Mingyu's vision focused, seeing Minghao smiling as if nothing ever happened. Mingyu smiled too, forgiving the boy. Why was he so worked up anyways?

Suddenly, Minghao jammed the last chocolate square into his mouth, and Mingyu was reminded why right away. _'Minghao was pretty much Satan, that's why.'_ Mingyu was so off guard, not even realizing Minghao brought him down to his height and pecked him on the lips. The whole room exploded, and all the boys were screaming. Mingyu fell onto his bottom, looking back up at Minghao who was smiling innocently. Everything was a blur and the Gag Trio was still screaming. S. Coups, Jeonghan, Jisoo busted back in, all pinching Woozi, Wonwoo, and Jun by the ear to check out the commotion. Once he swallowed the bit of chocolate that invited itself into his mouth, he glared at Minghao, who was _still_ smiling like an angel. 

"You gonna say sorry?" Minghao laughed and lowered down to hug Mingyu, causing everyone to scream at the potential fanservice that could, would, and will kill people.

"Never, never, nope, nope. I will never," Minghao chuckled into Mingyu's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE ONESHOTS.


End file.
